Emergency
by MiyaAomine
Summary: AU! Kise Ryouta, seorang remaja biasa berumur 16 tahun yang diteror ancaman mengerikan dari orang misterius yang terus membunuh setiap wanita yang dekat dengannya/ Chapter Two : Di Toilet siswa dan pemuda bersurai biru/WARNING! :GORE!,VIOLENCE, OOC!, other warning inside/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Emergency**

**By : **MiyaAomine

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rate : M[ For Gore And Violence]

**WARNING!** : **ADULT! ** VIOLENCE, SDISM, DRAKFICT, GORE!, CHARA DEATH!AU!

.

.

"Akan aku habisi semua orang yang berani mendekati mu, karena kau hanya milik ku.. hanya milik ku benar kan..?—Kise Ryouta Hei ! Kise ! BENARKAN!"

**[Emergency—Chapter One—Begins]**

* * *

[Kyoto-Japan- 07:00 A.M]

-Drrrtt...Drrttt...Drrttt-

Sayup sayup terdengar suara getaran ponsel diseantero ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih itu, tampak seorang lelaki yang sedang terleleap di atas ranjang mulai bangkit sambil bergumam tidak jelas, dengan malas lelaki bersurai merah darah itu berjalan lunglai menuju ke sumber suara dan tanpa melihat layar ponsel ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Hmm... Haloo... Kediaman Akashi..."

**[****Akashicchi! Syukurlaahhh! Aku kira kau sudah mati****]**

"Oi! Jangan berteriak ditelinga ku..! Bodoh! Dan apa kau bilang sudah mati! Dasar tidak tau diri!"

**[****Hehe... ****Gomen..gomen****... oh ia Akashicchi... apa kau ada pekerjaan untuk beberapa bulan ini...?****]**

"Em...? pekerjaan ya... sepertinya tidak karena semua client ku sudah tidak ada—tunggu ini siapa ya.."

**[****Aiihhh! Akashicchi! Kau lupa kepada adik mu yang ta****m****pan ini eoh...?****]**

"Aku tidak punya adik..."

**[****Akashicchi! Ini Aku**** Kise**** Ryouta****…****]**

"Hm... ternyata kau Ryouta... aku kira kau sudah mati..."

**[Nani! Hidoii..!**** Akashicchi.. aku serius.. ini gawat..****]**

"Gawat apanya..?"

**[****Aku akan menc****e****r****i****takannya kepada mu nanti..jadi bisakah kau datang ke rumah ku..****?]**

"Hmm.. ia ia..." lelaki itu menggantung perkataannya seraya meneguk cofe hangat yang baru saja ia buat, namun matanya membelalak—tunggu ada yang aneh, dia sekarang dimana dan si penelfon dimana.." MAKSUD MU AKU KE TOKYO!?"

**[H****ehe.. ia... akh sudah ya Akashicchi aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu nanti kalau kau sudah sampai hubungi aku...****]**

"Tu—tungu—"

Tit—tit—tit—tiit—

"Anak tidak tahu diri..!" rutuk lelaki bernama Akashi itu, ia menghempaskan ponselnya disofa lalu berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi—dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau sang adik sepupu yang menurutnya tidak tahu malu tadi menelfonya dan menyuruh lelaki bersurai merah itu untuk segara ke Tokyo entah apa yang di fikirakan oleh anak SMA kelas 12 itu dengan mudahnya dia menyuruh seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang notabe adalah seorang detective terkenal di Jepang yang sukses membuat terkesan semua orang walau dia masih baru menekuni dunia perdetective-an, ya sekitar 1 tahun namun Akashi sudah banyak memecahkan misteri yang bahkan tidak bisa di pecahkan oleh senior-seniornya.. Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang detective berbakat. Dan serakang harus bersiap-siap menuju Tokyo untuk menemui sang sepupu labil yang sebenarnya sudah tak di temuinya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini, diluar memang Akashi tampak kesal tapi ketahui lah dihati kecinya ia tak sabar untuk menemui Kise.

* * *

[Tokyo-Japan—07:30 A.M]

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu berjalan santai dikolidor sekolah yang tak terlalu banyak orang, ia bersenandung sambil memainkan gantungan kunci di tangannya—mata tajamnya tak luput untuk menatap sekitar, Pemuda itu takkan bisa membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi dua kali atau lebih dalam hidupnya— terus melangkah menuju loker, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu tak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, langkah kaki orang tersebut yang pelan berubah tempo menjadi cepat dan—

"YO! Kise!" sebuah suara berat membuat sang pemilik nama terlonjak kaget, ia menunjukan wajah tak sukanya pada orang yang sedang merangkul pundaknya saat ini, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut Kelabunya—Haizaki Shougo namanya—Kise menghela nafasnya dan menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari pundaknya.

"Hah... kau mengagetkan ku Haizaki.." ketus Kise sedangkan si pemuda kelabu hanya memberikan cengiran tak bersalah, lalu mereka bedua berjalan menuju ruangan loker yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang ke Sekolah—"

"Karena kejadian kemarin... oh ayolah Haizaki.. aku ini ingin mencari pelakunya , tidak mungkin aku tak datang hari ini.. lagi pula kau tahu? setelah kejadian itu aku mendapatkan pesan ini." Kise menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengangkat ponsel itu tepat diwajah Haizaki, lelaki tinggi itu mengerutkan dahinya saat ia membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Sebuah pesan yang berisi

From : 01XXXXXXXX

Subject : -

Kau sudah melihatnya kan..?—aku menghilangkan salah satu penggangu kita.. dan sekarang kau hanya milik ku...

"Pesan itu lebih seperti sebuah pesan bahwa si pelaku mengatakan kalau dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang dekat dengan mu—tunggu, bukan kah wanita yang tewas kemarin mantan pacar mu Kise...?" ucap Haizaki seraya bersandar depan loker.

"Ya memang sih.. tapi kan itu sudah 3 bulan yang lalu bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan dia..."

"Hm... tapi tetap saja dia mantan mu Kise! Kau harus berhati-hati... mungkin setelah ini targetnya adalah Ana..." ucap Haizaki seraya mengelus dagunya bak seorang detective yang akan memecahkan sebuah kasus, Kise menganggakat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan gadis centil itu!"

"Dia kan sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan mu.. entah kenapa aku yakin kalau di—"

Haizaki terdiam saat merasakan seseorang ada di belakangnya, lelaki jangkung itu berbalik badan adan mendapati seorang siswa yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya—seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat wajah tanpa ekspresi dan rambut berwana biru langit yang indah, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berada di belakangnya.

"Eeh... Gomen.. apa aku menghalangi mu..?" tanya Haizaki pemuda itu hanya menunduk sambil berjalan menuju lokernya dan mengambil sepatu, Haizaki dan Kise terus memperhatikan gerak gerik sang pemuda biru, setahu mereka semenjak mereka disekolah ini tidak ada murid yang seperti ini atau mungkin mereka hanya kurang memperhatikan sekitar ?

Beberapa menit pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menyelesaikan aktifitas memasang sepatunya lalu mendahului mereka bedua, dan sebuah senyuman di sunggingkan oleh sang pemuda biru yang sukses membuat Kise dan Haizaki bergidik ngeri senyuman yang menggambarkan sesosok pemuda misterius yang ingin membunuh mereka berdua tapi ayolah, mungkin hanya perasaan saja.

"Kau kenal dengan dia..?" tanya Haizaki sambil terus melihat kearah luar, walau sang pemuda biru tadi sudah lewat, Kise menggeleng cepat dan membuka perlahan loker—mata Kise membulat mendapati ada sebuah kaset rekaman yang ditempelkan dengan lakban berwarna merah, mereka berdua bertatapan lama dan mengganguk pertanda mereka sudah yakin kalau akan mendengarkan isi rekaman itu sekarang, tanpa berkata-kata mereka terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu jauh dari sana.

"Kise.. kau yakin..?"

"Ya..."

Pintu ruangan audio itu terbuka, kedua lelaki berparas tampan tersebut mulai memasuki ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menonton video jika jam pelajaran sedang kosong, Kise mulai mengambil sebuah tape recorder yang terletak disebuah rak hitam di ujung ruangan, perlahan Haizaki memasukan kaset tadi dan menekan tombol play…

**-Klik-**

Kedua pemuda itu mengerutkan alis, tidak ada terdengar suara apapun, namun sesekali terdengar suara seperti gesekan gesekan benda yang tak jelas—namun mereka memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu—selama hampir 2 menit

**["GYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"]**

Kise dan Haizaki nyaris mencekik diri mereka sendiri saat suara teriakan pilu terdengar dari rekaman itu, mata mereka membulat sempurna, dibarengi dengan tanda tanya yang mengisi otak mereka, jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka takut, namun mereka terus duduk dengan tenang menunggu rekaman itu berakhir..

**[Srreett! Sreett!]**

**[AAkhhh! Hentikan…!]**

**[DUAK…! DUAK..!]**

**[Ku—mohon.. Hentikan…GYYAAAAAAAA!]**

Nafas Kise dan Haizaki tercekat, itu jelas sekali bunyi pisau yang merobek permukaan kulit seseorang lalu sebuah benda tumpul yang memukul benda tumpul lainnya, bunyi cipratan darah dan suara wanita yang memohon pilu—diakhiri dengan teriakan menakutkan, Kise dan Haizaki menghela nafas, rekaman itu sudah habis dan mereka tidak perlu mendengarkan teriakan teriakan menakutkan itu lagi. Setidaknya bergitulah fikir Kise dan Haizaki, kedua pemuda tinggi tersebut berpandangan cukup lama..

"Apakah… itu suara mantan pacar mu bukan Kise..?"

"Aku tidak tahu… aku yakin ini adalah rekaman saat dia di bunuh…"

"Pertanyaanya adalah..? siapa yang mengirimkan rekaman itu..? dan untuk apa..?"

Hening menenggelamkan mereka… kedua pemuda berparas tampan itu larut dalam fikiran mereka sendiri, beribu pertanyaan memenuhi otak mereka—namun mereka berdua terlojak saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang berada di atas mereka—bukan, bukan lantai atas maksudnya dilangit langit ruangan itu, sontak membuat Kise dan Haizaki menongakkan kepala mereka—dalam diam mereka terus memperhatikan langit langit itu..

*Tap..Tap..tap…*

Suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin terdengar seakan mendekat kearah mereka berada—namun sedetik kemudian suara langkah kaki itu lenyap—Kise dan Haizaki menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kali. Mungkin hanya halusinasi mereka..

"Tadi itu apa..?" Tanya Haizaki lirih, Kise menggeleng kepalanya masih mendongak menatap langit langit

*BRRRAAAKK!*

Sedetik kemudian langit langit itu runtuh dengan sendirinya, tepat didepan kedua pemuda itu, kabut tebal dari reruntuhan bangunan membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dan di saat semuanya mulai mereda dua pasang mata itu membulat sempurna, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang—seorang siswi yang sangat mereka kenal tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah segar memenuhi tubuhnya, bau amis mendominasi, kepala wanita itu hampir putus dan luka sobek di sekitar wajah dan kaki wanita itu. Kise dan Haizaki mendongak lagi—siapa yang bisa menghancurkan langit-langit itu…

"Kise… aku rasa—aku salah.. itu bukan suara atau rekaman mantan pacar mu…" lirih Haizaki matanya menatap horror ke mayat wanita di depannya ini "Tapi itu suara saat wanita ini di bunuh…"

"Ana…" lanjut Kise, matanya masih membulat sempurna.

*Tap…* pandangan mereka seketika teralihkan oleh suara langkah kaki seseorang dan Kise bersumpah saat itu ia melihat pemuda biru yang mereka temui ruangan loker tadi berada dibibir pintu menatap tajam mereka berdua, sedetik itu terjadi dan dalam sekejap mata pemuda itu menghilang…

Lalu setelah itu semua para guru dan murid berbondong-bondong memenuhi ruangan audio itu, berbagai macam reaksi yang mereka tunjukan, ada yang hanya diam berteriak histeris bahkan menangis, sedangkan Kise dan Haizaki hanya bisa bungkam mata mereka masih terfokus pada mayat Ana yang mulai diangkat oleh polisi dan pihak dari ambulance…

*Drrtt…Drrtt..* Kise tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berdecih kesal merogoh saku celananya dan membaca pesan itu—mata Kise rasanya hampir copot saat membaca pesan itu, tangan Kise bergetar dan meremas kuat ponselnya.

From : 01XXXXXXXX

Subject : Selamat

Hei bagaimana..? aku melenyapkan mereka lagi.. orang-orang yang menggangu mu.. kau senang kan ..? benar kan Kise-kun..? KAU SENANG KAN.!

Kise mengigit bibir bawahnya, jika terus seperti ini akan banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan juga—dia pasti akan menjadi korban terakhir yang berujung pada kematian…

Sekarang seorang Kise Ryouta berada di dalam keadaan darurat—

.

.

.

Emergency : Chapter One : [END]

.

.

* * *

A/n : Yuuhuuu~ Miya disini, akhirnya saya bisa juga nge-post ff crime pertama sayaa *nangis* jujur miya yang ngetik pun deg-degkan.. maklum terlalu sering buat ff humor gaje ya begini lah jadinya…rada-rada aneh err mau nulis apa lagi ya.. hmm ya sudah~ Miya harap semua readers menyukainyaa :* dan hanya readers yang memutuskan fic ini di lanjut atau tidak..?~ dan jangan lupa…

.

.

Review~ please…


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview Chapter 1**

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang ke Sekolah—"

"Karena kejadian kemarin... oh ayolah Haizaki.. aku ini ingin mencari pelakuknya , tidak mungkin aku tak datang hari ini.. lagi pula kau tahu? setelah kejadian itu aku mendapatkan pesan ini."

"Apakah… itu suara mantan pacar mu Kise..?"

"Aku tidak tahu… aku yakin ini adalah rekaman saat dia di bunuh…"

"Pertanyaanya adalah..? siapa yang mengirimkan rekaman itu..? dan untuk apa..?"

From : 01XXXXXXXX

Subject : Selamat

Hei bagaimana..? aku melenyapkan mereka lagi.. orang-orang yang menggangu mu.. kau senang kan ..? benar kan Kise-kun..? KAU SENANG KAN.!

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Rate** : M[For Gore And Violence]

**WARNING!** : **ADULT! ** VIOLENCE, SDISM, DRAKFICT, GORE!, CHARA DEATH!AU!

.

**[Emergency—Chapter Two—Begins]**

* * *

Sebuah helaan nafas yang entah berapa kali Kise lontarkan sejak tadi, rasanya hari ini adalah hari kesilannya. Ya bagaimana tidak, sudah lah melihat mayat jatuh dari langit-langit dan dia harus menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dari pihak kepolisian. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kise, Haizaki pun sama bahkan lelaki bersurai kelabu itu hampir tak terhitung mengatakan dia ingin pulang—dan puji Tuhan saat sang polisi menyuruh mereka untuk pulang, hanya gara-gara itu murid-murid diliburkan, ya terpaksa Kise harus pulang ke apartemennya, walau jujur dia masih ingin sekolah, dia bosan di apartement terus—ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukan…

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu sesekali mengehentak-hentakan kakinya saat berjalan di trotoar yang lumayan sepi itu sampai ponselnya bergetar pertanda email masuk, Kise merogoh sakunya dan mulai membaca email itu.

From : Akashicchi~

Subject : Cepat Bodoh!

Hei! Ryouta.. kau berniat bertemu tidak sih..? aku sudah menunggu mu di café X yang berada di persimpangan komplek dekat apartement mu… Cepat bodoh ini perintah..

Kise merinding disko, dia hampir lupa dengan janjinya kepada sang sepupu, Kise mempercepat tempo langkahnya, tidak ingin mati muda juga alasan mengapa pemuda kuning itu semakin terburu buru, Akashi—akan membunuhnya jika dia benar benar terlambat.

Iris emas itu bergerak mencari sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala, tentu mudah menemukannya, dan sebuah senyuman manis Kise sunggingkan seraya berjalan menuju tempat si pemuda merah duduk.

"Yo~ Akashicchi~!" sapa Kise dengan tangan yang melambai, namun seketika pemuda kuning membeku ditempat saat iris dwi warna itu mendelik tajam kearahnya, takut-takut Kise duduk didepan sang sepupu yang berumur 9 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, Akashi menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan menatap Kise dengan intens sedangkan yang ditatap pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Kau lama…" ketus sang lelaki merah.

"Ayo lah Akashicchi~ lagi pula Akashicchi tidak bilang kalau akan bertemu di disini.." alasan Kise memang masuk akal, Akashi mengendus kesal dan meneguk cofe yang baru saja dipesannya, iris dwi warna itu masih menatap sang sepupu dengan tajam.

"Jadi apanya yang gawat..?" Tanya Akashi memulai pembicaraan, seketika raut wajah Kise berubah, pemuda beriris emas itu menunduk sesaat lalu menatap sang sepupu seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Akashicchi, ini gawat… aku di terror…"

"Ha..? maksud mu..?" Akashi menaikan satu alisnya

"Begini, ini di mulai kemarin—setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, saat itu aku hanya berjalan jalan di belakang sekolah dan—dan aku menemukan mayat mantan pacar ku tergantung di atas pohon, namun bukan itu saja Akashicchi, aku juga mendapatkan pesan dari si pelaku yang berkata akan membunuh siapa saja yang dekat dengan ku—jujur saat itu aku tidak terlalu peduli namun tadi… seorang wanita yang dekat dengan ku mati di depan mata ku sendiri.." Kise menyelesaikan kisah(?)nya, Akashi menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan datar, ia menyeruput cofe itu lagi.

"Jadi..?"

"Ah… Karena Akashicchi dective .. bisakah membantu aku mencarikan pelakunya..?"

"Untuk apa..?"Tanya Akashi seolah tidak peduli, Kise menyeringitkan dahinya—kalau boleh jujur agak susah meminta bantuan kepada lelaki merah dihadapannya ini

"Ohh! Ayolah Akashicchi..!" pinta Kise sedikit merengek, Akashi melirik kearah sang sepupu, dan mengendus kesal

"Toh~ dia tidak akan membunuh mu kan… karena dia menyukai mu..?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya Akashi, jika terus begini dia akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan ku… yang aku khawatirkan bukan lah wanita-wanita itu tapi—"

"Tapi jika dia membunuh teman-teman mu.. bukan..?"

Kise tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataanya saat sepasang tangan menyentuh pundaknya dengan kuat, dan berbisik tepat di telinga sang lelaki kuning, suara hembusan nafas berat tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Kise merinding, takut-takut Kise menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai reven dengan mata yang cukup sayu memegangi pundak Kise seraya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Oi.. Makoto.. kau membuatnya takut…" sergah Akashi, lelaki itu terekekh seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kise, dan tersenyum lebih ramah dari sebelumnya, Kise mengerutkan dahinya—Akashi mengenal orang ini rupanya, pikir Kise.

"Ah~ Gomen-gomen.. kau terkejut eoh..?" ucap sang lelaki dengan nada sedikit ketus, jujur Kise tidak menyukainnya, orang ini bermuka licik dan juga memandangnya seperti orang bodoh. "Kasus ini sangat menyenangkan… aku tidak menyangka kalau fans fanatik mu itu seorang pembunuh professional." lajut sang lelaki seraya duduk di samping Akashi.

"Apa yang kau maksud tentang professional..?" Tanya Kise dengan nada bergetar, lelaki itu mengendus dan melipat kakinya, membuat Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tahu, tentang kaset rekaman itu dan juga mayat yang jatuh dari langit-langit—hei.. kau tahu kami bahkan tidak menemukan jejak si pelaku, juga pada mayat itu.. semuanya bersih tanpa sidik jari…" jeda sang lelaki, mata Kise terbelalak pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu berdiri seraya menggebrak meja.

"Apa maksud mu! Jelas jelas kami mendengar langkah kaki sebelum si mayat jatuh..!"

"Aku tahu… memang tidak ada.. kami sudah memeriksa seluruhnya….. tidak ada sidik jari sama sekali… haah.. tak aku sangka akan menemukan kasus semacam ini…"

"Ha.? Maksud mu.. jadi..?"

"Ohh! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku…" lelaki itu menggapai tangan Kise dan menyalami sang pemuda kuning "Aku Hanamiya Makoto, rekan Akashi yang akan memecahkan kasus ini.. salam kenal.." Hanamiya menyelesaikan perkenalnnya, Kise menatap Akashi dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, jelas-jelas sang sepupu tadi menolaknya mentah mentah.

"Tapi…tapi…"

"Cih! Kau menghancurkannya Makoto.. kau menghancurkannya…" ketus Akashi, sedangkan yang disindir hanya menyeringai seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Gomen…Gomen…" lanjut Hanamiya dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya, untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi mengendus kesal, rencananya untuk menipu Kise sudah hancur gara-gara patnernya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak menerima orang licik ini menjadi patnernya—Akashi menyesali itu.

"Tapi.. kalau memang begitu berarti Akashicchi sudah tahu sejak tadi donk!" ucap Kise, Akashi mengangguk dan meminum cofe itu lagi—pemuda kuning itu hanya bisa sweatdropped ini berarti dia ditipu. "Ah.. tapi… dari mana Akashicchi tahu..?" lanjut Kise.

"Hmm.. aku tahu segalanya kau ingat…"

"Aku seriuss Akashicchi!"

"Mata-mata kami yang mengatakannya… dia seorang murid di sekolah itu…" jelas Hanamiya, Kise mengangguk mengerti, namun beribu pertanyaan menghantui otaknya, termasuk pertanyaan siapa mata-mata itu.

"Jadi selama kasus itu masih berlangsung, kami akan mulai menyamar jadi murid di sekolah dan menginap di rumah mu… kau tidak keberatan kan..? Kise..?" mata sayu Hanamiya menatap Kise seolah menagih jawaban.

"Ah…~ Tentu saja.. aku sangat senang…hehe.. nee… Akashicchi~ Hanamiyacchi..~! Mohon bantuannya ..! ah apa kalian hanya bertugas berdua..?"

"Tidak.. Kami memiliki seorang lagi.. jika ada kesempatan akan ku perkenalkan kepada mu…"

**-Emergency-**

Hari berikutnya, setelah melewati malam yang lumayan menyiksa, karena Kise terus saja disuruh suruh oleh kedua lelaki mengerikan yang tinggal di apartemennya, jujur satu malam saja sudah cukup menyiksa untuknya—dan Kise berharap kasus ini akan selesai dengan cepat.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu seperti biasannya berjalan berdua dengan sang teman—Haizaki yang tadi juga membuatnya hampir serangan jantung, kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka, sesekali berbincang tentang masalah kemarin.

"Hei.. katanya ada anak baru di kelas kita…"

"Ahh benarkah..?"

Kise berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa si murid baru itu, walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu semua ini sejak awal, pembicaraan mereka bertiga kemarin, Akashi dan Hanamiya akan menyamar menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah ini—mereka tidak dalam kelas yang sama, sementara Akashi mengawasi Kise sedangkan Hanamiya mengawasi sekitarnya dengan menjadi murid kelas 3. Dan Kise harus merahasiakan semua ini, termasuk dari Haizaki yang notabe adalah teman dekatnya sendiri, sebagaimana ucapan Akashi tadi malam **"Kita tidak akan tahu, dalam kasus seperti ini, tidak ada kemungkinan jika teman dekat mu sendiri yang melakukannya… karena di dalam pembunuhan seorang teman bisa menjadi lawan.." **Kise menggeleng pelan—itu jelas tidak mungkin, karena Kise masih mencurigai pemuda itu…

Pemuda bersurai biru dengan ekspresi yang hampir tak ada..

Saat bel berbunyi Kise bergegas memasuki kelas, tak selang beberapa menit, seorang guru memasuki ruangan dengan seorang siswa bersurai merah darah dan beriris merah memakai kacamata yang cukup tebal, memasuki kelas, cukup membuat beberapa siswi berteriak kecil saking terpesona dengan ketampanan sang murid baru, padahal dia memakai kaca mata seperti itu, namun tetap saja itu terlihat keren.

"Tenang semuannya… hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru… ayo perkenalkan nama mu…" titah sang guru, lelaki itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beberapa langkah, membungkuk sekilas.

"Hajimimasite.. Naoi Sato desu… Yoroshiku onegaisimasu.." lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, namun tetap saja para siswi di keals itu berteriak kegirangan karena dapat murid baru yang tampan, Kise mendecih pelan, entah apa jadinya jika Akashi tidak menyamar, mungkin seisi kelas berteriak kegirangan. "Dasar Om om…" gumam Kise hampir tidak terdengar, perlu diketahui bahwa Akashi Seijuurou berumur 25 tahun dengan tinggi 176 cm, oh dan terkutuklah Kise Ryouta berumur 16 tahun dengan tinggi 189 cm, dan sekarang dia merasa tersaingi sekaligus merasa tua mendadak.

"Sensei.. boleh kah aku duduk di belakang Kise Ryouta..?" pernyataan Akashi sukses membuat Kise tersentak kaget, pemuda kuning itu mendelik tak percaya— ia rasa sudah cukup penderitaanya tadi malam, dan sekarang ditambah dengan Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah.. tapi, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sebelah sa—" wanita paruh baya itu tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat iris merah Akashi mengkilat tajam menatap wanita itu, aura aneh langsung mendominasi kelas tersebut.

"Onegai…" pinta Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

"A…Baiklah. Aomine-kun.. kau bisa pindah dan Naoi-kun akan duduk di belakang Kise-kun.."ucap sang guru, pemuda tan yang tiba-tiba digusur itu berdecak kesal dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Akashi menghempasakan bokongnya pada kursi ia meletakan tasnya di dalam laci dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya seakan berbisik kepada sang sepupu yang mulai berkeriangat dingin ditempat.

"Jika kau menyebut ku om om lagi, aku pastikan gunting ini tertancap di wajah jelek mu itu…" bisik Akashi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, tak lupa dengan gunting merah mengkilat sudah bertengger di sampingnya—Kise menyesal sudah mengatakan Akashi sebagai omom.

Dan Kise akan selalu mengingat kalau Akashi itu tahu segalanya.

Sedangkan Hanamiya, bersyukur ia tidak satu kelas dengan Kise dan Akashi, pemuda bersurai reven itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Yutaka Makoto—entah kerasukan setan apa lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu dia berpenampilan persis seperti anak bermasalah dengan beberapa tindik (tempelan) ditelinga dan asesoris tidak penting. Sukses membuat satu kelas sweatdropped sekaligus takut melihanya.

Istirahat pertama—Kise, Akashi, Hanamiya serta Haizaki duduk disebuah meja di sudut kantin—disini Kise mengaku kalau ia sudah mengenal Naoi (Akashi) dan Yutaka(Hanamiya) sejak lama dan Haizaki hanya mempercayai itu, mereka(minus Akashi) sekedar mengobrol dan menyantap makanan yang berusan mereka pesan, sampai seorang pemuda bersurai hitam menghampiri Kise seraya mendaratkan jitakan keras tepat di kepala sang pemuda kuning—dan sukses membuat Kise mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaa! Ittei—Kasamatsu senpai…!" ringis Kise, pemuda itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut denyut, ia melirik sang pemuda reven dari ekormatanya, ekspresi yang tidak biasa Kise dapati dari sang kapten tim basket sekolahnya itu, ekspersi yang menujukan bahwa dia khawatir, Kise yang tadinya mau protes langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau! Sudah berapa hari tidak datang latihan..! kau tahu sebentar lagi kita akan ada pertandingan yang penting…!" marah pemuda bernama Kasamatsu Yukio itu, Kise tersenyum simpul, maklum walau marah marah sebenarnya Kasamatsu sangat mengkhawatirkan Kise.

"Ha..hahaha… nanti aku akan latihan deh senpai..~ kau merindukan aku ya..? " saut Kise dengan senyuman khasnya, Kasamatsu mendelik dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, ia menjitak kepala Kise lagi.

"Dasar.! Sudah lah.. akan ku hukum kalau kau terlambat nantinya…" ketus Kasamatsu seraya berjalan menjauhi Kise, namun beberapa langkah pemuda itu berhenti "Dan Jaga diri mu…" sambungnya lagi hampir tidak terdengar, namun Kise mendengarnya, pemuda kuning itu berdiri dengan wajah berseri-seri dan berlari memeluk sang senpai.

"Huuaa! Kise bodoh!"

"Garigatou.. Kasamatsu senpaaii~~! Aku mencintai mu…"

"Bodoh!"

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, Kise hanya bisa duduk seraya memegangi pipinya—yang bengkak, Haizaki dan Hanamiya sweatdrop mendadak, anak ini pasti terkena penyakit aneh yang disebut homosexsual atau si Kasamatsu itu yang terkena homo pikir mereka.

"Oi..! Kise pantas saja.. semua perempuan kau tolak, ternyata kau menyukai sesama jenis ya.." ejek Haizaki seraya meneguk jus-nya lagi.

"Tidaak! Aku masih normal…!" bela Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

"Normal apanya, jelas-jelas kau bilang cinta padanya tadi…" ejek Hanamiya, diikuti anggukan Haizaki.

"Huu Yutakacchi hidoi..!"

Sementara mereka membully Kise, Akashi benar-benar tidak pernah luput dari sekitarnya, pemuda itu hanya diam menyantap makanannya, namun mata beriris merah—Yang sebenarnya heterocromatic—itu menatap tajam sekitarnya, termasuk Haizaki, pemuda kelabu itu tak luput dari tatapan sang detective terkenal.

**-Emergency-**

Memasuki jam pelajaran, Kise harus rela bolos sebab harus menemani Akashi dan Hanamiya untuk menuju tempat membunuhan Ana kemarin, sementara Kise duduk diam disebuah kursi, Akashi dan Hanamiya sibuk memeriksa tempat itu, mencari sebuah bukti walau sekecil apapun, namun hampir 30 menit mereka disini tidak ada bukti apapun, bahkan rambut yang bisanya berceceran sudah tidak ada, walau ruangan itu masih tersegel sempurna masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kise ketempat itu, bau amis darah masih memenuhi ruangan itu—namun jejak dari sang pelaku tidak ada.

"Haah.. Benar duggaan ku.. kita sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh professional" ketus Hanamiya seraya menghapus keringat yang mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Kise hanya bisa menunduk takut akan dia menjadi korban, sedangkan Akashi masih sibuk melihat-lihat tempat itu—sampai

*Brrraakk!* pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut terbuka dengan sesosok pemuda kelabu sedang terengah engah dibibir pintu.

"Hosh! Kise ini Gawat! Aku menemukan kaset perekam lagi.. di laci meja mu…" tutur Haizaki seraya menyerahkan kaset perekam itu, mata Kise membulat sempurna—siapa selanjutnya—pikir Kise sudah mulai menyimpang.

Kise bergegas mengambil tape recorder yang berada di atas meja dan mulai memasukan kaset tersebut. Hening seperti saat pertama—dan berangsur-angsur terdengar suara aliran air dari sebuah kran.

**[BRRUKK! SREEET…SREETT,,..SRET…]**

Mata Kise membulat sempurna, saat suara benda keras yang beradu dengan kramik, lalu sebuah pisau tumpul yang mencabik cabik kulit orang itu.

**[AAAAKHHH! LE—]**

**[Blub…Blub…Akkhh! Bluuub…bppffttt…AAKHHHH!]**

**[SSSRREEETTTT!...]**

**[blub…blub…]**

**[…Blub..]**

Rekaman habis, Kise dan Haizaki menatap horror rekaman itu, dan mendongak menatap langit-langit, menunggu mayat jatuh dari sana, namun mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka saat Akashi tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduk dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naoi! Oi!" teriak Hanamiya

"Ryouta! Makoto.. ! ikut aku.. dan kau Shougo.. panggil guru untuk cepat menuju toilet siswa..! Aku rasa dia tidak akan menjatuhkan mayat itu dari langit-langit lagi" jelas Akashi, ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti—sementara Haizaki berlari menuju kantor, Kise dan Hanamiya terus mengikuti Akashi, pemuda bersurai merah itu berlairan melewati ruangan labor dan juga uks—jalan ini menuju luar dan langsung berada tepat di gedung gym sekolah.

"Ha..? Gym..?" gumam Kise, ia menaikan satu alasinya bingung, dan saat itu juga sebuah senyuman licik terukir di bibir Hanamiya, pemuda itu menobrak pintu gym dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada disana.

"Binggo!"

Hanamiya membuka pintu kamar mandi, bau amis mendominasi, cairan merah berceceran dimana mana, membuat Kise hanya bisa menutup mulut dan hidungnya, sedangkan Akashi mulai meraba darah segar itu.

"Masih baru… aku yakin pembunuh itu sudah memindahkannya… lihat jejak darah itu, jelas saja mayatnya diseret dengan paksa dan saat sampai di luar kamar mandi si pelaku menggendong mayat tersebut… dan membawanya… ke toilet siswa…" jelas Akashi, Kise bungkam, dalam waktu persekian menit seseorang bisa memindahkan mayat tanpa jejak, itu sungguh menakjubkan. Dan Kise akhirnya tahu kenapa Haizaki diperintah untuk memanggil guru dan menuju toilet siswa. "Baiklah… Makoto dan Ryouta.. kalian pergilah ke toilet siswa, aku akan disini mencari bukti yang lain.." titah Akashi, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hanamiya dan Kise beranjak menuju toilet siswa. Kise menyangka kalau di toilet saat itu sudah banyak siswa yang berbondong bondong, namun sepertinya tebakannya salah, toilet itu masih hening.

"Eh… Mana.. tidak ada…?" gumam Kise, Hanamiya mendecih kesal dan mulai membuka satu persatu bilik di toilet itu, dengan kasar ia menendang setiap pintu yang ada disana, sampai pada pintu terakhir, pemuda itu agak hati-hati—perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut seraya menyuruh Kise untuk mundur.

*Kreeet*

*Bruukk*

Mata Kise membulat sempurna saat sesosok mayat pemuda yang dikenalnya tergeletak mengenaskan dimarmer putih itu, darah segar mengalir di setiap inci tubuhnya, luka sobek di wajah dan dada, juga kaki yang hampir lepas membuat cairan berbau amis itu mengalir dengan derasnya, juga isi kepala mayat itu Kise bisa melihat benda itu hampir keluar dari tempatnya, Kise mengenalinya.. pemuda itu…

"Ka—Kasamatsu senpai…" lirih sang pemuda kuning dengan nada bergetar, bagaimana bisa orang yang baru beberapa jam ia temui sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kise menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya—jujur jika itu Kasamatsu dia sangat terpukul.

*Drrrtt…Drrtt* Kise mengapus perlahan airmatanya lalu merogoh ponsel disaku celananya, berharap Akashi yang mengirim pesan tapi jelas bukan…

From : 0XXXXXXXX

Subject : Ku bunuh..

Dia sudah mati! Kau senang bukan Kise? Dia yang sering memukul mu! Kau senang kan! Tapi… tega sekali kau membawa dua orang brengsek itu! Lihat saja Kise mereka akan mati di tangan ku… ah~ aku mencintai mu…

Kise membatu membaca pesan itu, pesan dengan pengirim yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanamiya yang masih fokus ke email misterius tersebut tersenyum senang, pemuda itu memegangi perutnya pertanda ia menahan tawa.

"Pfftt~! Baka…huahahahahahaa! Cih perlu 100 tahun lagi untuk membunuh kami..baaaakaaa..~" tawa Hanamiya, Kise menaikan satu alisnya bingung—sampai segerombolan guru datang bersama dengan Akashi dan juga Haizaki.

"Jadi Kasamatsu ya…" lirih Haizaki seraya menunduk " Maaf Kise, aku lama—jika aku lebih cepat mungkin Kasamatsu bisa…"

Kise hanya menepuk pelan pundak Haizaki dan menggelang pertanda tidak ada masalah dengan ini, walau dalam hatinya Kise sangat keceawa, pemuda kuning itu menghela nafas dan melempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah, namun Kise langsung membatu saat melihat pemuda itu lagi, pemuda bersurai biru langit dan berkulit pucat itu berdiri tepat di belakang kerumunan polisi, menatap datar pada mayat—dan yang membuat Kise lebih terkejut lagi adalah bercak darah di tangannya…

Dan seperti bisa, dalam sekejap mata, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Eh…"

**-Emergency-**

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur Tokyo sore ini, Kise harus puas dengan duduk di halte bus seraya menunggu hujan reda, ia mengutuk Akashi dan Hanamiya yang sekarang mungkin sedang enak-enakan duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba saja mereka bedua menghilang entah kemana setelah selesai jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Haah.."

Kise menghela nafasnya lagi, hari yang cukup melelahkan, dan juga membingungkan—masih berdengung di telinga Kise tentang apa yang Akashi dan Hanamiya jelaskan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum hujan ini turun**"Aku sudah menduganya, memang tidak ada satu pun bukti, padahal jika memang orang itu mengendong mayat dengan darah yang sebanyak tadi, aku yakin sang pelaku menukar bajunya yang penuh darah itu dengan baju yang baru, namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya dimana pun, kemungkinan pelaku membawa baju itu pulang…"—jelas Akashi**

"**Dalam kasus hari ini kita bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa banyaknya keganjalan yang memang membawa berkah, ah maksud ku, membawa ku untuk menyimpulkan ini… pertama pelakunya pasti ada di dalam kantin saat itu kedua dia juga ada saat kita mendengarkan rekaman, itu lah sebabnya mengapa banyaknya bercak darah di kamar mandi gym, karena ia tidak punya waktu yang banyak untuk membersihkan darah itu sebelum kita sampai di tempat…" jelas Hanamiya, lelaki itu menjeda perkataanya menatap Kise dari ekor matanya"Kau pasti berfikir, bagaimana dia melakukan hal yang berbeda di waktu yang sama, tentu saja… karena mereka—berdua…"**

Kise menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali, otaknya terasa di remas, memikirkan hal hal seperti itu, entah berapa kapasitas otak Akashi dan juga Hanamiya, dalam watu tidak kurang dari satu hari mereka berdua sudah membuka sedikit kasus yang dulunya sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. Tidak salah mereka menjadi detective yang hebat walau umur mereka masih cukup muda untuk seorang detective. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya—masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa sang pelaku di tempat mereka saat itu, sedangkan Kise tahu hanya ada Haizaki, Akashi dan juga Hanamiya saat itu. Tunggu apa mungkin memang pemuda biru itu, apakah dia yang melakukan semua ini, hanya dia yang Kise curigai sebab, dengan kerberadaan yang sangat tipis itu tidak ada kemungkinan pemuda biru itu diam-diam mengintip dari balik pintu, jujur membayangkan saja Kise sudah merinding di tempat.

"Mengerikan…" gumam Kise hampir tidak terdengar, jujur Kise sudah mulai bosan berada di halte ini sudah hampir satu jam dia duduk di bangku yang keras tersebut, membuat bokongnya sakit. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kise menghela nafasnya malas—namun helaan nafas itu tidak bisa selesai dengan sempurna karena nafasnya langsung tercekat saat mendapati pemuda bersurai biru muda duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan mata besar itu, dan nafas Kise semakin tercekat saat pemuda itu mulai membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kise-kun..? Iya kan..?"

Hanya satu yang bisa Kise katakan sekarang, walau dalam hati

.

.

.

'Tolong aku'

.

.

**Emergency : Chapter Two : [END]**

* * *

**A/n :** Huaaahh akhirnya siap juga yang kedua… saya benar benar memutar otak untuk ini semua, supaya hasilnya benar benar mistery gitu T_T tapi kok aneh gini ya.. ah sudah lah jika anda masih penasaran nantikan episode selanjutnyaaa~ daaahhhh~

Eett sebelum itu balas review duluuu~

* * *

**For LalaNur Aprilia** : Wakakakakaka..! terimakasih sudah mengatakan saya kece/BUKAN LO WOI!/ ah Kuroko..? ya mungkin saja.. miya pun tidak tahu lala-chan *smirk*/author di buang* okeh~ makasih sudah riview~mumumu *cium*/PLLAk!

**For DevilFujoshi** : Kwkwkwkw sekali sekali buat dia baik kan ngga apa-apa, kasian si jaki jadi orang jahat terus—ah mungkin.. makasih sudah RnR~ mumumu/Pllak!

**For Valenciakira00** : Haa.? Kuroko.. aah mungkin saja iya mungkin saja tidak…/Smirk/dduakk! Bisa donk, lotengnya aja dari triplek ya bisa apa lagi ketiban mayat gitu._. selamat menikmati chapter dua…

**For Loliconkawaii** : Haa..? ya mungkin ini yandere Kuroko.. mungkin/author di buang/ ya itu karena miya rada kasian sama si jaki.. dia jadi orang jahat mulu tapi… disini.. ah lupakan /digampar/ selamat menikmati chapter duaaa..~dan terimakasih..mumumu/duaak!

**For Lucatototofu15** : -_- haah jangan nak../pllak Akashi mmm mungkin..? eh Kuroko mungkin juga tapi sebenarnya Akashi itu tidak mungkin /mati/ makasih udah nunggu selamat membaca…~

**For HoshiKirari** : makasiihhhhhhhh~~~/tebar bunga/ haah Kuroko..? mungkiin sajaaaa~, tapi adik saya protes si Akashi jadi detective-_-/orz/ arigato arigato arigato … /stopnakstop/ semoga chapter dua ini akan tambah membuat kirari-chan penasaran.. terimakasihh~/cium/


End file.
